trading places
by shadica225
Summary: a nighlock switches the spirits of all the rangers into ramdom obects, so now it's up to mike and emily to save the day!


(note: *sigh*...i know this is word for word from the episode. it's suppose to be. i'm doing episodes from the new season word for word into a story format so that others who haven't seen the episodes can read about them. so if you think it's boring, whatever.)

In the sanzu river, on master xandred's ship, the furry wart pets hung from the ceiling, signing very annoying-like.

"ooh ah ooh, quiet down, you pesky pets!" octoroo said, poking at one of them. "you're singing is no replacement for dayu…" he continued, sighing.

"obnoxious little furballs!" xandred said, holding one in his hand. "octoroo! Shouldn't you be doing something?"

"yes, master, absolutely! Uh….like what?"

"like figuring out a way to get rid of those lousy rangers!" xandred said, walking past octoroo and sitting on the floor. "…before I decide to get rid of YOU."

"ranger troubles? I'll get rid of those pests-PEREMENTLY!" a voice said, and who said it climed onto the ship and walked over to master xandred and octoroo.

"who're you? You don't look familiar." Xandred said.

"the name's switchfaced- I work for a different master in the madness, mayhem, and misery game. He prefers to remain anonymous- I'm sure you understand."

"understand? I don't even know what you just said!" octoroo said.

"my boss has instructed me to help out with your little power ranger problem." Switchfaced continued.

"really?" master xandred asked, his curiosity peaked.

"please, leave everything to me. In only a few short hours, those rangers will be history!" switchfaced finished, rushing off the ship and teleporting to the human world.

(in the human world…)

Let us go to the human world, at an auction to be more precise, where people were walking about, enjoying the nice day, while some had come to sell items they no longer needed in hopes to earn more money.

In one part, bulk and spike had just finished setting up their selling stand- or rather, bulk did, while spike just sat in front of it, looking bored.

"there! We'll just sell some of these priceless treasures, and we'll have more than enough money to buy new karate uniforms." Bulk said to spike.

"but uncle bulk…who's gonna buy all this junk?" spike asked his uncle.

Bulk gasped at his nephew's statement. "junk?"

Nearby, mike and Emily were walking together to where Antonio was.

"beautiful day for a picnic!" emily said happily.

"yeah, thanks for inviting us, Antonio!" mike said to Antonio as him and Emily sat down where Antonio was.

"my pleasure!" Antonio replied.

At the tent next to them, a man was just leaving, when he froze and placed his hands cupped in front of him, like a telescope, and stood, motionless.

"wow…what is up with that guy?" Antonio wondered, looking over at the man. Emily and mike looked at the man, too, also confused.

Behind the trio, at a different tent, another man froze and got on all fours. This time, mike and Emily watched him as he did so, and the two grew even more confused.

"maybe they're doing yoga." Mike joked.

"guys…I think there's something wrong." Emily said as here and mike got up and rushed over to the man. Antonio was just starting to walk after them, when he froze also and laid down on the ground, his feet crossed, much like a fish's tail.

At bulk and spikes' stand, bulk also froze and laid sprawled out on the ground. Spike, taking notice of this, grew concerned. "uncle bulk?" just as spike walked over to his uncle, spike froze and sprawled to the ground with his uncle, the two lying motionless.

The cause of all of this? Switchfaced.

He stood nearby and laughed, looking over all the humans he had immobilized. "with one zap, I've trapped their spirits into useless junk! And the power rangers are next! So, who else can I zap? Ah-ha! How about I put your spirit into this chair?" he said, a strange spear tapping a girl walking off, and another tapping a nearby chair. The girl fell to the ground, crouching like a chair. "those rangers should be here by now!"

"earth slicer!"

A sword, with three blades on it and shaped like a boomerang, flew by switchfaced, only missing him because he ducked down just in time. The blade flew back to Emily, who was already in her power ranger form, along with mike, also in his power ranger form, standing next to her.

"go help those people. I've got this." Mike said.

"right!" Emily nodded, then rushed over to the frozen people. She tried to shake one of them out of their trance, but it did nothing. "just like the others! They're in a trance or something!"

"what did you do to all of them? Wake them up!" mike demanded to switchfaced.

"eh, I don't think so!" switchfaced laughed.

"I said WAKE THEM UP!" mike shouted, rushing over and strking his sword against switchfaced's own sword. The two slashed with each other a bit, Emily even joining in. switchfaced managed to send the two flying back from him, the two on the ground, weakened a bit.

"too easy!" switchfaced exclaimed, sending his spirit-switching spear flying towards Emily and mike.

Just as it was about to strike, the blue and pink power rangers- keven and mia- shielded mike and Emily from it with their swords.

"surprise!"

Looking behind him, switchfaced turned to see the red ranger jayden running behind him and slashing at him with his sword. The two clashed for a bit, their swords clanging against each other.

"I think it's time for a change!" switchfaced said, striking at jayden with his sword. Jayden was sent staggering back a few feet, and switchfaced took this opportunity. He sent his spirit changing spear at him, where it tapped jayden's chest, while another tapped the top of a lawn gnome.

"jayden!" mike called out, and attempted to run over and help him, but was held back by the other rangers.

"switch blast!" switchfaced said, sending out a blast of energy to keep the other rangers away from jayden. "time to make a switch." With that, jayden's spirit was switched into the lawn gnome. Jayden grunted with pain a bit, before he morphed back into his normal form- brown hair, which wasn't really that long, nor was it too short, a red shirt with a dark-blue plaid button-down shirt over it, the buttons undone, his lime green eyes wide- before they grew unseeing and…plain. His right hand went up level to his neck, and clasped, almost like he was holding a cane- which the lawn gnome was. His expression was eerily calm, and almost had no expression at all.

"jayden!" Emily called out in horror as her and the rest of the team all ran over to jayden.

"Is he okay?" keven asked, also worried.

"jayden, wake up!" mike said, also trying to snap jayden out of his trance.

Seeing this, switchfaced laughed. "switchfaced, you've done it again! Now, time to finish him off!" he said, walking over to the lawn gnome. "just one blow, and the red ranger is history!" raising his sword, he prepared to strike at the lawn gnome.

"huh?" mike, seeing this, rushed over and blocked switchfaced's blow. "history's not my best subject!" he remarked, slashing at him so he would be away from the lawn gnome.

"well then, let me school you!" slashing mike away, he went over and clashed with keven and mia. "in 1492, I took out the rangers pink and blue!" weakening them with a switch blast, he sent his spirit changing spears at them as they lay in some rubble, switching their spirits into different objects.

"oh no you don't!" Emily said, rushing over and clashing with switchfaced. However, she couldn't, because he started to back away from her, as he started to look all cracked up and dry.

"dried out already? I need sanzu river water to recharge! This isn't over yet, ranger!" and with that, he disappeared into a crack in the ground, teleporting back to the sanzu river.

"you won't get away with this next time!" looking over to where mia and keven had fallen, she grew worried again and ran over to them. "oh no…mia! Keven!"

"all those people are frozen…." Mike trailed off, looking at all of the frozen people. "and that nighlock thinks that destroying that gnome…will destroy jayden…." He continued, staring at the lawn gnome switchfaced had tried to destroy. Remembering back to what had happened with jayden, mike came to a conclusion. "he must've switched jayden's spirit into the gnome! Oh no….jayden…man, that's messed up!"

(at the shiba house….)

Mike and Emily, with the help of mentor ji, had managed to bring back the other four rangers, and the objects their spirits were trapped in.

Emily, setting the gnome on a table, knocked on its head a bit. "you think they're…awake in there?" she wondered.

They WERE awake, and were currently trying to communicate with mike, Emily, and mentor ji. _"we're awake! We hear you!"_

"so this nighlock switches people's spirits into objects…" mentor ji said, looking at mia, who was gently moving side to side like a fan- well, because, her spirit was trapped in a fan.

"yeah…then the victim's body's take shape of the objects." Emily said, looking over at mike, who was in a ballerina pose, because his spirit was trapped in a ballerina music box.

Mentor placed a fish that was on a plate on the table next to Antonio, because that was what antonio's spirit was trapped in. yes, a fish. Ironic, huh?

"_why can't you hear us?" _jayden spirit wondered.

"_hey, at least we can still hear each other."_ Antonio's spirit replied.

"_back and forth, back and forth….who knew being a fan was so BORING?"_ mia's spirit said, sighing.

"_boring? If this thing doesn't stop spinning soon, I think I'm going to be sick…"_ keven's spirit said, sounding sick indeed.

"what should we do, mike?" Emily asked mike as he sat down next to Antonio.

"hmm…lemme see….so the monster tried to destroy the gnome…that nighlock tried to smash the gnome AFTER jayden was switched into it." mike started, standing up and walking over to Emily and master ji. "I think if the object gets destroyed, the person does, too."

"all those people…." Emily trailed off, thinking about all the other people whose spirits were also trapped in different objects. "we HAVE to save them!"

"but…how do we figure out what they turned into?" mike wondered.

"we have to try." Emily replied, looking desperate. "or there's no hope for any of them."

"perhaps if you defeat the nighlock, then everyone will be free." Mentor ji suggested.

"then we'll have to train hard. Until the nighlock returns." Emily nodded.

"sounds like a plan." Mike agreed. The two then walked off to start training for their rematch with switchfaced.

(back at the auction….)

Paramedics were currently escorting the people's bodies to the local hospital, but they forgot two….

Bulk and spike.

Spike's spirit was trapped in a newspaper, while bulk's was trapped in an empty soda can.

"_aw…I'm a SODA CAN?"_ bulk's spirit sighed. _"man, could this get any worse?"_

Three kids were running by, and they stopped briefly to kick around the soda can bulk's spirit was trapped in, succeeding in making bulk even MORE upset. A man shooed the boys away, and the soda can bulk's spirit rolled back next to the newspaper spike's spirit was trapped in. spike laughed at his uncle, seeing that the soda can he was in was dented from the boys kicking it around just now.

"_keep laughing, spike! In a few hours, you'll be yesterday's news!"_ bulk's spirit said.

(at the sanzu river….)

On master xandred's ship, octoroo was talking to switchfaced.

"ooh ah ooh! I've gotta hand it to you! Switching humans out of their bodies and into worthless junk- it's pure genius!" octoroo praised.

"yeah, well, you ain't seen nothing yet!" switchfaced replied.

"oh really?" master xandred asked.

"the trapped humans are miserable, sure, but any minute now, the REAL fun will begin!" switchfaced answered.

"the REAL fun?" octoroo wondered.

"humans don't like piles of useless stuff laying around, so that means one thing: they're gonna start cleaning. The humans will take the objects to a dump or a recycling center, to be crushed or melted down. They'll destroy the helpless humans! And they won't even know they're doing it!" switchfaced laughed.

"well done, switchfaced. I like your style." Xandred said.

"and the rangers are next!" switchfaced continued.

(back at the auction….)

"_are they just gonna leave our bodies sitting out like that?"_ bulk's spirit asked.

"_well, where should they put us?"_ spike's spirit asked bulk.

"_oh, I don't know- a hospital maybe?"_ bulk replied.

Just then, a man picked up the soda can bulk's spirit was trapped in and set it in a garbage bag, while he picked up the newspaper spike was trapped in and set it in his back pocket.

(at the shiba house…)

Mike was training like crazy to prepare for the battle against swtichfaced, something that would've been a surprise to most, seeing as mike didn't really take training as seriously as most people on the team. However, now he was training hard, and taking it rather seriously.

"it been quite a while since I've seen you practice by yourself."

Turning, mike saw Emily walking outside and over to where he was. "yeah, it's also been a while since I've tried taking on a nighlock by myself." Mike replied.

"I remember when you fought that long-armed nighlock. You did great!" Emily said, smiling.

"…I did lousy. If jayden hadn't been watching my back, that nighlock would've clobbered me." Mike continued, sitting down.

"but YOU were the one who figured out how to beat him. Besides, you won't be by yourself." Emily said, sitting down next to mike.

"but….what happened to the others, i…I can't let that happen to you." Mike said, looking at Emily.

"nothing's going to happen to me." Emily assured, smiling. "we'll beat this nighlock together."

"right!" mike nodded.

"one thing, though," Emily said as mike stood up. "I saw what you did to keven." Mike couldn't help but smile upon hearing this. "when we do switch everyone back, he's gonna be really mad at you." Emily continued, laughing slightly.

What did mike do to keven, you ask? Well, let's go back inside the shiba house, and recall that keven's spirit was trapped in a ballerina music box, and he took the pose of a ballerina dancer. It wa strange, seeing the dark-skinned keven, in a graceful ballerina pose, in jeans and his grey-blue shirt.

Mike, to enhance the ballerina look keven had, put a pink tutu on keven as well. so now he was in his ballerina dancing pose, while wearing a pink tutu.

And keven was NOT too happy about that.

"_when I get back in my body, mike is SO gonna get it!" _his spirit growled.

"_aw, come on. You look kindda cute!"_ mia's spirit said teasingly. Jayden's spirit laughed with mia, but keven was still a bit upset about all this.

"_cute?"_

Mentor ji walked in, and did a double take as he walked past keven, wondering how in the world keven was wearing a pink tutu. Shaking his head, he walked past him, before sniffing the air and giving a disgusted look. "what's that smell?" walking over to the fish Antonio was trapped in, he realized the smell was coming from the fish.

"_it's not my fault! I'm a fish out of water!"_ antonio's spirit said, but of course was not heard by mentor.

"I'll put him in the refrigerator before he spoils." Mentor said as he walked the fish on the plate to the kitchen and was about to put it in, when the gap sensor went off. "the gap sensor!"

Setting the plate down, mentor rushed out to mike and Emily.

"_hey….hey…hey, you can't leave me out here!"_ antonio's spirit called out.

Emily and mike met up with mentor. "mike! Before you go…I think you're going to need this." Mentor said, holding out something to mike. Mike, looking closer at it, soon realized what it was.

The black box.

Mike stared at it, wide-eyed with shock. "…the black box?..." mike looked at Emily, then back at the box. "…I'm not sure I can handle this…"

"you can do it, mike. I know you can." Mentor replied.

Mike took the black box in his hands, then looked up at mentor with a smile. "alright. I have an idea. It's pretty risky, and a little bit crazy."

"sounds like a mike plan." Emily said, sharing a smile with mentor. "what is it?"

"alright. Here's what we do-"

(at the recycling plant….)

The items the other people were trapped in were currently at a recycling plant, readying to be melted down. The people's spirits were trying to call out for the workers to stop, but the workers couldn't hear them.

In one of the garages at the plant, a man switched out the newspaper from his bird's cage, and was getting ready to switch it with the newspaper spike was trapped in. after that, he grabbed the bag filled with cans- and the can bulk was trapped in was there as well- and was crushing them with his foot.

(at the shiba house….)

In the kitchen, a stray cat had gotten in, and the first thing it noticed was the fish sitting on the counter top. You know, the fish Antonio was trapped in.

"_whoa there, kitty….don't….even….think about it! somebody, help!"_ Antonio called out as the cat hopped onto the counter next to him.

(back in the city….)

Switchfaced was in the city, scaring off a new group of people. "ah, they're singing my favorite song!" he laughed as he listened to their screams.

"so, you like music, do you?"

Turning, switchfaced saw mike and Emily standing nearby.

"then let's dance!" him and Emily then got out their samurai morphers, and drew out their power symbols in the air with them.

"go go samurai!"

in a flash of green and yellow light, the two were in their power ranger forms, their swords ready to fight.

"samurai rangers, ready!"

The two then slashed at switchfaced, but he flipped the two over to the ground. Just then, switchfaced sent out a spirit changing spear at mike, and it tapped his chest, and mike grunted in pain.

"okay, greenie, what should we switch YOU with?" switchfaced wondered aloud. "something nice and easy to smash!" he continued, sending out another spirit switching spear.

"not so fast!"

Emily grabbed the spear and rushed over to switchfaced, then struck him with the spear. That meant mike and switchfaced would trade bodies, since they were trading spirits.

"huh?" switchfaced said- well, let me say, switchfaced, the green ranger- as he wondered what he was doing in a power ranger's body. "what? What did you guys do to me?"

"my plan worked! High-five!" 'mike' said, as he high-fived Emily. "okay, mister nighlock!" mike said, turning to his body, which held switchfaced's spirit. "now that you've had a taste of your own medicine, how about you tell us the quick and easy way to change everyone back?"

"you sneaky snakes! Ugh, I feel all gross and hero-ey!" switchfaced groaned.

"tell us the secret, or you're gonna get it!" Emily challenged.

"oh yeah? As lonesome as this body is, I'll bet you don't want anything to happen to it! back off, or greenie gets it!" 'switchfaced' said, holding up mike's sword to mikes neck.

"oh, you don't like my body? Well then, we'll put you somewhere else!" so saying, 'mike' shot out a spirit changing spear at his body, which held switchfaced's spirit, as Emily held up the other spear in one hand, and a soccer ball in the other.

"here, nighlock, have a ball!" she said, striking the spear into the ball. 'mike' then curled into a ball, and emliy kicked the ball as it bounced off some pillars and back to her. "I think something's wrong with this ball!" she said as she squeezed the ball tighter and tighter. "it feels a little mushy!"

"okay, em. I think we've made our point." 'switchfaced' said as he sent a spear to the ball, and the other back to 'mike'. 'mike' got up. "that was just cruel! I think you broke a rib!"

"serves you right, you monster!" Emily replied.

"now tell us how to switch everybody back!" 'switchfaced' said. "or, we'll make your life REALLY miserable!"

"why you-! I oughta-"

"quit stalling, nighlock!" 'switchfaced' said.

"we're waiting!" Emily said.

"well?" 'switchfaced' asked.

"ugh, fine, I'll do it!" 'mike' replied. "alright, hold completely still." He said as he picked up mike's sword and walked over to them. He then struck a blow on 'switchfaced', and a golden beam of light flew high into the air, and a flash of light broke it into small balls of light.

(at the auction….)

Everyone's spirits were returning to their owners, and bulk was more than pleased to see he wasn't getting crushed.

"spike…we're alive!" he said, happily moving and standing up. "we're alive!" the two then stood up and danced together, while everyone else was getting their spirits back as well.

(at the shiba house…..)

The cat was still trying to eat the fish Antonio was trapped in, and Antonio was now scared out of his mind. _"no….no…no, NO! NOOOOOO!"_ just as the cat was about to eat him, his spirit went back into his body. He gasped, then screamed and rolled onto his back on the couch he was on, his hands whipping around all panic-like, and looked up to see mia, keven, and jayden all standing over him.

"Antonio!" mia said, trying to get him to calm down.

"buddy, you're okay!" jayden said, smiling.

Antonio quickly crawled off the couch, then crawled off- or ran, you really couldn't tell which- and off into the next room. The others quickly followed, and saw Antonio looking at the cat, who had just eaten some of the fish that he was trapped in- realizing that could've easily been him.

He screamed again- no, none of his two screams were girly- then fainted, falling back-first on the floor.

"Antonio!" keven gasped. That's when keven realized he was still wearing the pink tutu that mike put on him. Embarrassed, keven rushed out to take the darn pink tutu off. Jayden and mia shared a laugh as they watched his friend run off.

(back with switchfaced….)

Switchfaced had gone back into his body, and mike ahd gone back into his.

"hey, I hit myself!" switchfaced said, wincing back in pain.

Emily rushed over to mike and waved her hand in front of him. "mike, is that you?"

"whatever he did, I'm me again." Mike answered.

"not for long! Switch blast!" switchfaced shot out a beam at them, Emily blocked it from the both of them.

"okay, mike! Let him have it!" Emily said moving away from in front of mike.

"oh yeah!" he answered, and pulled out the black box. Opening it, he put in the power disk from his belt buckle and placed it inside, closing the lid of the black box. "super samurai mode!" pressing the button on top of the box, he tossed it up into the air, and it was surrounded in a bright light, and it flew down and surrounded mike, then disappeared, showing mike in a flowing white vest-like cape, which parted in two at the waist and flowed down to ankle-length. On the edges, the cape was rimmed with shimmering gold, which gleamed in the sunlight.

"wow!" Emily said, at a loss for words.

"hey, nighlock! How are you? I'm feeling super!" mike said. "super spin sword!" connecting the black box to his sword, he raised it up. "let's finish this!"

"with pleasure!" switchfaced said, him and mike rushing at each other. In a flash, mike delivered a powerful blow to switchfaced, then turned and gave a few more powerful slashes to him. He then set his power disk inside the black box.

"bear disk!" spinning the disk on his sword, mike got ready for the final blast. "time for my super-charged powers to switch you off, nighlock!"

"you can't defeat me!"

"super forest vortex!" running up to switchfaced, he struck the final blow to him and watched as switchfaced exploded into flames, defeated.

"hey, super green ranger!" Emily greeted, walking up behind mike. "that really was super!"

One thing- switchfaced wasn't defeated just yet, he was now in mega monster mode, which was when a nighlockgrew to, like, 50 feet tall.

"time for the big switch!" switchfaced said, laughing as he stood over the town.

"whoa!" mike pulled out the black box. "we're ready! Super samurai combination!" setting in the special zord disk, he closed the black box.

"thanks to the black box, the two of us can control ALL the zords!" Emily said as all the zords flew from the shiba house and to where mike and her were.

The lion folding zord transformed into the head and chest of the mega zord, and the turtle and ape folding zords transformed into the arms and connected to the body of the robot. The bear and dragon folding zords then transformed into the legs of the robot and connected to the body as well, and the robot stood as the claw zord transformed into its own robot, without any extra zords- the robot was just made up of the claw zord alone.

The claw mega zord robot then broke into different parts and connected itself to the battle zord, making the legs a bit longer, and it had gotten new defenses and weapons.

"claw armor mega zord!"

Mike and emily then pulled out their samurai morphers. " mega mode power!"

"bear folding zord!"

"ape folding zord!"

In a swirl of green and yellow, mike and Emily had stronger, shining armor, and were then teleported into the cockpit of the claw armor mega zord.

Mike was still in his super samurai mode, so his armor had his white cape with it.

"we are united!"

"your sneaky tricks won't save you this time!" switchfaced declared.

"we don't need tricks to whoop your sorry butt. You ready, Emily?" mike asked, turning to the yellow ranger.

"yeah!" she nodded. "let's do it!"

Switchfaced and the claw armor mega zord then clashed out, switchfaced looking like no match to the mega zord.

"ha! We're doing pretty good, don't you think?" mike asked Emily.

"yeah! Let's show him some of our mega moves!" Emily said, agreeing.

"switchblast!" with that, switchfaced shot out multiple energy beams at the mega zord but the zord just slashe right through them. Turning, the lion, turtle, and ape folding zords glowed, then shot out a beam of red, purple, and yellow symbol power at switchfaced, and the nighlock yelled out in surprise.

"big finish!" mike ordered, and him and Emily got ready for the final blow.

"double katana strike!"

The two pulled out their swords from the controls, and mike held the black box with his sword. The two then pulled the small, finger-sized lever on the bottom of their swords, and a shining blade shot out from the top. Mike connected the black box to the bottom of his sword, and him and Emily raised their swords.

"talk about a switch hit!" switchfaced said.

Mike then slashed at the nighlock, and switchfaced was hit with a powerful blast, then another as Emily did the same. The two then slashed at the nighlock one last time, together, and two equally powerful blasts hit switchfaced, and he exploded, defeated.

"samurai rangers-"

"victory is ours!" Emily finished, and the two turned to each other.

"wow…we really did it…." mike trailed off. "just the two of us…."

"yeah…let's never do THAT again!" Emily giggled, hinting that even though she was happy the two won, they knew it would be MUCH easier if the whole team were here.

"it's a deal!" mike replied, laughing along with Emily.

"good!"

(at the sanzu river…..)

"Those lucky samurai rangers! I actually believed switchfaced's strategy would finally get rid of those rangers once and for all!" master xandred growled.

"ooh ah ooh, music could calm you! But we're missing dayu…" octoroo trailed off.

Unknown to xandred, a furry wart was on the floor of the ship, saying "missing dayu! Missing dayu! Missing dayu!"

"pipe down, you furry freak! Don't mention her name!" octoroo said, trying to shush the furry wart.

"I've heard enough. Get OUT!" with that, xandred tossed the furry wart who kept saying 'missing dayu' out of the ship and outside, away from the others. The furry wart fell through a crack, and came out a crack in a rock waterfall in the human world, and fell into the water.

He floated down the river, still saying "missing dayu! Missing dayu!"

However, he floated into the hands of dayu herself, who happened to be at the river and saw the furry wart floating down the river.

"you poor little thing. Did master xandred cast you out like he did me?" she asked the little furry wart.

"I missed you! I missed you!" the furry wart said, and dayu sighed.

"I miss playing my harmonium….master xandred burned it. and I'll look forward to returning the favor. Until then, at least I have you to talk to." She said, holding the furry wart in her hand, her burned harmonium in the other, as she walked off into the woods.

(at the shiba house….)

Everyone was celebrating mike and Emily's victory with a grill, and everyone was having a good time.

"I can't believe you changed bodies with switchfaced." Keven said as he sat down next to Emily. "I never would've thought of that!"

"wasn't like I WANTED to, and it was way creepy! But it was the only thing I could think of."

"AND you did it by yourselves." Mia added. "just the two of you." She continued, looking at Emily and mike.

"it was mostly mike." Emily replied, smiling.

"no way. We're a team." Mike replied.

"well, if it weren't for you, I'd still be a gnome." Jayden said, sitting down with the others. "thanks!"

"yeah, thanks guys!" keven nodded.

Mike laughed a bit, then pulled out his samurai morpher, and showed mia, Emily, jayden, and Antonio the picture he took of keven with the pink tutu mike put on him when keven was still frozen. "hey."

The others laughed a bit, seeing keven in the graceful ballerina pose while wearing the pink tutu. Keven, not know it was a picture of him, just continued eating. However, mike turned to face him and showed him the picture.

"so…you're not even mad about THIS?" mike asked holding up the picture. Next to mike, Antonio could scarcely keep from laughing out loud while he was eating.

Keven, realizing that it was of him in the pink tutu when he was frozen, gasped. "you took PICTURES?" the others- even mentor ji- couldn't help but laugh as keven tried to snatch mike's morpher out of his hands. "gimme that!"

Mike moved his hand away, saving his morpher, while standing up and grinning wildly. The two then began a chace around the training area outside near the others, keven wanting his picture deleted, while mike was laughing like crazy, as were the others- yes, even jayden.

"mike! Gimme that! Mike! Mike!" he was close to catching mike at one point, but mike ducked, dodging keven's grasping hands, as the chase continued on, mike and the others (except keven, of course) still laughing like crazy.


End file.
